what once was lost
by H0T-CHEETOS
Summary: i suck at summary's. this story is going to be slowly updated maybe like once a month? this is legit my second ever real fanfic and or story written so if yall could critique my work that would be most appreciated! also this story doesnt have a base plot yet hhahha so ima die trying to make one


p style="text-align: center;"another thing by yours truly/p  
p style="text-align: center;"i will more than likely regret this once it is actually made or in the process of making/p  
p style="text-align: center;"here goes nothing i guess,,,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"i have like zero knowledge for a lot of things in the star wars universe so if y'all could point out the mistakes that would be awesome qwq/p  
p style="text-align: center;"character dialogue, what character dialogue? maybe a little too ooc?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" im giving han a very AU backstory because screw Disney and their solo movie! so if you don't like, don't read! also his child self is a ginger in this because of reasons./p  
p style="text-align: center;" all will be revealed in later chapters as to why he has red hair *evil laughing*/p  
p style="text-align: center;"disclaimer: I own everything, *men in mickey mouse costumes proceed to beat me with baseball bats*/p  
p style="text-align: center;"_/p  
p style="text-align: left;"'this is officially the most embarrassing day i have ever lived' Han angrily thought, roughly pulling the sleeve of his now absurdly large shirt back into place. looking up and seeing the zit faced wonder twins was probably enough to make this whole situation worth but looking down at his own small hands was enough to shake that thought. They had made it off of the lush forest planet just as it caved into itself, now awkward silence now hung around the occupants of the small room until Luke spoke up "well it could be worse",Han snorted of course he would have said that, at least Luke and Leia didn't have to battle the constant urge to just run behind the wookie and cower. He had also lost his pants and shoes along the way so he really wanted to change into something more modest/p  
p style="text-align: left;"sighing Han said, "i'm going to my room, if you need anything ask Chewie.", walking down the hall towards the cabins he turned to look if any of the others had followed him, seeing no one Han dashed the rest of way to his room Falcon. once inside he quickly palmed the door shut and rushed over to a panel in the wall that not even his best friend Chewie knew about. Finding the few notches in the sides of the worn out panel Han slowly slid it out to reveal a pistel, some paper,a pair of children's boots, a worn yet soft pile of folded fabric, and finally a long metal cylinder. With a sigh of relief to find his belongings hadn't been disturbed Han slid his hands under the fabrics and lifted them out, laying them out piece by piece on his bed he could finally look at his padawan uniform in all its faded glory... "damn was I really this small?" looking down he noticed the sleeves of his once old button up sliding well past his hands, with a groan he knew he had to put them on if he wanted to keep his dignity. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Apperently Han had forgotten how to put the belt on because his fingers kept fumbling with the thick leather, remembering a time when he needed the assistance of his Master to close the clasp. Finally getting the belt on he slowly walked into the 'fresher unit and looked into the grimy, cracked full length mirror, expecting to see a grown man but instead a pale 10 year old Padawan with spiky ginger hair, lifting a hand he felt the short nerf tail, and a small braid behind his right ear. Walking back out into the small room and pulling on the small boots slightly surprised that they fit 'guess ill never get used to being small again'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" flopping down onto the untidy bed, not even a minute ticks by he senses a concealed presence knowing that it was Luke, not even the strongest shields could hide a force signature that bright. jolting up when he realizes that Luke isn't going to his own guest cabin (just a bunk bed in the wall that Chewie used to store his tools) he was heading to his door, lightly knocking on the door Luke said,"hey Han i know that you probably want time alone but i thought you wanted to come eat", thinking quickly before the kid got concerned Han replied with a soft "thanks kid but i don't feel like eating right now" his stomach protested that with a loud growl /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"end of chapter 1/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"give me all the feedback :3/p 


End file.
